The present invention relates to a method and a system for supporting designing of home electric appliances, office automation equipment, etc.
When a product is designed, potential for failure in assembling constituent parts of the product is quantified and estimated. To that end, there has been hitherto proposed a method in which the operation to assemble the product is analyzed, and the potential for failure in assembling is calculated for each constituent part based on components of the operation (for example, see JP-A-10-334151).
As a method for sending a solution to a problem, TRIZ or the like has been proposed. There has been developed TRIZ software for outputting cases of solutions to a problem in response to an input of features of the problem.
Further, as a method for extracting a risk from a solution, there has been proposed a Reviewed Dendrogram or the like. This is a technique to give shape to a risk through a chain of questions and answers in such a manner that a question about a solution is asked, answers are prepared for the question, and a question about a selected answer is asked.
Further, as a method for deciding an optimum solution, there has been proposed a method in which an optimum solution is decided based on risk and restraining condition (for example, see C. H. Kepner “Shin-Kanrisya no Handanryoku” Sangyo Nouritsu Daigaku Shuppanbu).
However, the technique for extracting parts having high potential for failure in assembling, the technique for extracting a solution to a problem, the technique for extracting a risk from a solution, the technique for deciding an optimum solution from a solution and a risk, etc. are technique independent of one another. It is therefore impossible to use results of the techniques together as a database to solve a problem.